Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention provide techniques for matching a background scene of an image captured by a surveillance system with a gallery of background scenes. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to techniques for using quadtree decomposition analysis to perform background scene matching.
Description of the Related Art
Some currently available video surveillance systems provide simple object recognition capabilities. For example, a video surveillance system may be configured to classify a group of pixels (referred to as a “blob”) in a given frame as being a particular object (e.g., a person or vehicle). Once identified, a “blob” may be tracked frame-to-frame in order to follow the “blob” moving through the scene over time, e.g., a person walking across the field of vision of a video surveillance camera. Further, such systems may be configured to determine when an object has engaged in certain predefined behaviors.
However, such surveillance systems typically require that the objects and/or behaviors which may be recognized by the system to be defined in advance. Thus, in practice, these systems rely on predefined definitions for objects and/or behaviors to evaluate a video sequence. In other words, unless the underlying system includes a description for a particular object or behavior, the system is generally incapable of recognizing that behavior (or at least instances of the pattern describing the particular object or behavior). Thus, what is “normal” or “abnormal” behavior needs to be defined in advance, and separate software products need to be developed to recognize additional objects or behaviors. This results in surveillance systems with recognition capabilities that are labor intensive and prohibitively costly to maintain or adapt for different specialized applications. Accordingly, currently available video surveillance systems are typically unable to recognize new patterns of behavior that may emerge in a given scene or recognize changes in existing patterns. More generally, such systems are often unable to identify objects, events, behaviors, or patterns as being “normal” or “abnormal” by observing what happens in the scene over time; instead, such systems rely on static patterns defined in advance.
In order for the system to recognize objects and/or behavior a background scene is separated from the foreground objects in the scene. Particular background scenes may be defined in advance or captured during surveillance and the system may search a database of scene presets to match a current background scene. Changes in lighting and scene-content may interfere with the system's ability to accurately match the current background scene to a scene preset.